Little Fairy
by littlelionalicious
Summary: Set during the Tenroujima-arc. Mavis just had the bright idea to let Zeref have some company. Spotting Natsu, she shrimps him, making sure he has to rely on Zeref. But who's actually relying on who? Shounen-ai, three-shot, Zeref x Natsu.


**Little lion: Just a three-shot. I'm trying to get into the Zeref x Natsu pairing more deeply. So just tell me what you think about it**

* * *

Mavis sighed. She had been studying Zeref about an hour now, and he still seemed so lonely and sad. It made her heart throb. What could she do in order to help Zeref? Oh yes, maybe some company would be nice! But since he wasn't a Fairy Tail Mage, he couldn't see her, only sense her. The blonde pouted. If things didn't go her way she'd make them go her way! Just then, she saw the boat of Fairy Tail coming to the island.

,It's that time of the year? Even though I'm an astral body, I'll still enjoy it!' she hopped from three to three, not noticing Zeref was on the move again.

Standing on the top of some rocks, she saw everyone on the boat. Suddenly a green haired guy and one with a helmet came to the island.

,So it has already started?'

Just then, her eye caught sight of a reckless, restless boy who was slamming with his fists onto, what appeared to be, runes. And of course that just happened to be the pink haired Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel whom we all adore.

,I think he'd be perfect company for him!' Mavis nodded, talking to herself: ,Reckless and full of energy and determination! Yes, this might help Zeref's mood! But I don't think he'll stay with someone as gloomy as Zeref. Hm-!' Mavis tapped with her index finger against her chin.

,Unless they need to rely on each other! But how?'

,C'mon Happy!' it appeared the runes had disappeared and now the boy was getting closer.

,Don't count on me during battle though, I'm very small,' Happy remarked.

,Don't worry! First I'll beat Erza-'

,I don't think you'll be able to do that-'

,What?!'

,Of course!' Mavis jumped up: ,If that guy just happens to become very tiny and everything's like a huge world for him! Yes yes! I see I see! I'll just need a simple spell! Yes yes!' the girl clapped into her hands and mumbled something.

,Natsu?' Happy looked down, only to see... He wasn't holding Natsu's collar anymore! Instead, Natsu was like a tiny doll, like twice or three times his paw!

,Natsu!'

,Happy?! What the hell is this shit?!' Natsu exclaimed: ,I'm small!'

,I'm sorry Natsu! I think I squished you-' Happy whined.

,Happy, how could you?' Natsu cried: ,Anyways, don't let me drop!'

Mavis smiled.

A wind blew Natsu out of Happy's paw.

,Natsu!'

,Happy!'

* * *

Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes and let out a yell from frustration.

,A person?' he heard someone muttering. Natsu jumped up (it actually didn't make much difference).

,Stay away!'

,Fairy?' Zeref bowed and picked Natsu up.

,Oy! Put me down!'

Zeref studied Natsu: ,You're not a fairy. But you're also too small to be a human.'

Natsu desperately tried to jump off Zeref's palm until he paused.

,Hey, you... Why are you looking so sad at me?'

Zeref was startled.

,Why? Why?' he fake-laughed: ,I wonder...'

,Don't look like that. Why would you?'

,This world rejects me. There's no reason for me to laugh.'

Natsu frowned: ,I don't really get you, but you're really gloomy! Anyways, would you help me?'

,Help you?'

,Yeah, since I'm tiny and stuff, it would take forever. So, can you help me reaching the meeting point for the S-Class Exam? I'm trying to become one for my guild so-'

,No!' Zeref shouted.

,Why not?'

,I can't get near to anyone without them dying,' Zeref clenched his fists.

,Hey!' Natsu squeaked when he felt his bones getting crushed. Damn it, being little was hard. Was this how Happy always felt?

,Sorry.'

That's right, I'm holding life in my hand. In my very own hand. Life, Zeref thought.

He bitterly smiled.

,You're doing it again!' Zeref looked up. Natsu was crossing his arms:, I don't know you, but it really pisses me off if people don't laugh from their heart.'

Zeref smiled and pushed his fingertip against Natsu's face.

,Hey!'

,I'm thinking about keeping you.'

,Eh! Hey!' Natsu slammed down onto Zeref's hand. Mavis smiled and gave herself a thumb-up. Now all she had to do was letting the Third Master know that the pink guy would be busy for a while.

,Hey... Who are you actually?'

,Me? I-I'm Zeref.'

,Zeref? Never heard of. Oh yeah, I'm Natsu Dragneel'

Zeref smiled: ,Would you actually enjoy it more if I'd place you onto my shoulder?'

,Eh. Well, the view would be better.'

The raven gently picked Natsu up with two fingers.

,How did you get so small?'

,I truly have no idea. It just happened.'

,Is that so?'

,Yeah, and it's pissing me off! Damn it!'

Zeref chuckled.

,See, you're laughing!'

,It's just too funny...'

Natsu pouted.

,Where are we going?'

,I've been on this island for a long time already. I can show you around.'

,Hey, can you bring me to the ravine?'

,Ravine? If I recall there is one in the forest. Well, if you really wanna see it. But we'll have to be careful, I sense a lot of Magic.'

Natsu stick his nose in the air and sniffed. He could smell them. The other members of Fairy Tail.

_'Everyone...'_

* * *

,It's because I squished him to hard,' Happy ended his story, sobbing.

,You know, it's kinda weird for someone to just shrimp 'till doll-size,' Bickslow remarked.

,Anyways, let's set camp up near the ravine, with a bit of good luck Natsu'll come back.'

,Mirajane, you really think that? After all, this island must be huge for Natsu.'

,Certainly Erza. Natsu doesn't give up, remember?'

,True true.'

Mavis was standing on top of the rocks again.

_'If they interrupt I'll fail my plan! I've never failed a plan before!'_ her lip trembled: ,Let's go... Everyone.'

* * *

Just when the last tent was finished, a colossal monster appeared from the forest.

_'This will keep them busy for now.'_

* * *

Zeref suddenly stopped.

,What's wrong?' Natsu asked, appearing out of Zeref's hair.

Zeref bit his trembling lip: ,Could it be, Natsu-san, that you've tricked me?'

_'Shit! He found out!'_

,What, no-'

,There are all kinds of mages over there. If I recall, you said you were here for the S-Class Exam from your guild. So these people must be from your guild.'

,What? No-'

,Don't lie.'

,Eh-' Natsu gulped. Zeref picked Natsu up and held him in front of him. His eyes were red.

,By tricking me... You've angered me.'

* * *

End of chapter one


End file.
